3 Things That Never Happened to Chloe
by Bvv31389
Summary: And one that did.


**A/N** : Lots of spoilers. Please tell me if you see any mistakes in this. I aim to improve.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

* * *

Soft music reverberated in the brightest room of a large manor, slow and soothing. Bright sunlight streamed through the large windows, settling on a young woman with long dark hair, wearing a light blue dress. She sat at a piano in her father's study, her lithe fingers moving gracefully on the white keys. She was absorbed in her music, unaware of the world around her, until a hand landed on her shoulder. Chloe Valens looked up to see the gentle smile of her father.

"You've really become a talented pianist, Chloe. When you started to play five years ago, I knew the day would come when you would surpass your old father, but I never thought it would come so soon."

Chloe smiled back before answering. "Thank you Father." Her smile wavered. "But I think there's another field in which I will never surpass you, or Mother." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm really not cut out for swordplay. I'm afraid I'll never become a knight worthy of the Valens name."

Her father put a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "Hey, hey now, none of that. If you don't want to become a knight, it doesn't matter. Your mother and I love you, and we are proud of the person you've grown up to be. It's all that matters."

Chloe's smile came back full force, and she stood up to hug him. "Thank you. I love the both of you, too."

"Now, I've heard from your mother that there's a young count courting you..." he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Father!"

* * *

Chloe Valens, last member of the Noble Valens family, sat in her father's old study, writing on a few documents. The young woman was always very busy, handling her family business by herself. She looked up as a maid came into the room. 

"Miss Valens, you have received an invitation from the young count you met last month. He is holding a ball next week and would like for you to attend." She hesitated. "There are rumours flying around that he is looking for a bride and is holding this ball to choose a potential one."

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them again before adressing the maid. "Very well. Send an answer saying that I'm flattered by his invitation and will be attending the ball."

The maid nodded and bowed before leaving the room. Chloe put down her quill and stood up, walking towards one of the large windows. She passed the dusty piano. No one had used it since her parents were murdered on that rainy night five years ago.

She stood silently in front of the window, watching the rain fall. The count was young, good-looking, rich, and came from a noble family. He was also rather nice, from what she had gathered when she had talked to him. He was a good prospect. If she married him, she would carry on the family honour she had fought so hard to protect the last five years. She had everything she had strived for.

Her long hair brushed against her dark dress as she shifted her weight. If she had everythig she wanted, then why did she feel so empty, as if something was missing?

* * *

The rain felt cold on her skin, but the blood staining her hands was still warm. Chloe looked down upon the wounded man curled up in the mud, her pale brown eyes as cold as ice. She raised her crimson covered blade. 

If she killed him, she would never be able to go back to her friends. She would lose their friendship, she would lose the first place where she felt accepted and loved since her parents were murdered by the man at her feet.

If she killed him, she would have her revenge. She would pay him back for her parents, for the absolute hell she went through after their deaths.

She looked at her parent's murderer's face, and felt the cold rain hitting her. She remembered a terrified little girl, soaked by the rain, sobbing next to her parent's lifeless bodies.

She struck him.

* * *

Chloe Valens walked on the streets of Werites Beacon, going towards the exit to Lumen Spring. Her friends had decided they would have a picnic there again today, and Will had promised that he'd keep Harriet away from the food. 

As she reached the bakery, she encoutered Alcott. He met her eyes and hesitantly nodded, and she nodded stiffly back.

She still had not forgiven him. She doubted she ever would. There were still nights, when she woke up after a nightmare, when the rain was pattering against her window, when she doubted the choice she had made. During those lonely nights, left alone with her memories, she still heard her blade crying out for his blood to be spilt, she still wished to see his lifeless form curled up at her feet.

As she neared the end of town, she saw all of her friends gathered there, waiting for her. She could see Senel and Norma waving at her, and Elsa talking with Harriet ; she would be joining them today.

Chloe felt a smile tugging at her lips as she waved back, and deep down she knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
